Peri Barclay
Name: Peri Barclay Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: None School: St. Johns Prep, Minnesota Appearance: Long blondish brown usually hangs down over his pale features even though every couple of steps he would raise a hand to try and pull the long hair from his eyes but it never succeeds. Mismatched eyes seem to be his key feature adding to that overall odd look that he pulled off so easily. His body itself was close to six foot and with his his lack of weight he seemed to loom when he stood still. What little fat he did have would be toned as much as possible thanks to lots of spare time and a pair of his fathers weights. Biography: The British born sixteen year old was raised with his two parents in London, they lived an average life. His father was a plumber and his mother a cleaner. The family left England for sunnier lands when Peri was just eight years old, a large influx from an unknown source had caused the sudden change of location. Where did the money come from? From the London gangland, and so the family’s change of location was more a evacuation than a choice. His father had taken a chance with some friends, they had pulled a job off together destroying one of the many gangland boss’s. The funds that they plundered from the boss’s car was split and the small group never met again. The gang the boss had belonged to soon came looking for revenge striking down the other members of the group who had attacked the boss and then finally Peri`s father came. The heavily built men stormed their little house and beat his father till he was red raw and still his father claimed he knew nothing. His mother was raped in front of the bleeding form of his father and all the while Peri knew nothing he simply played in his room with one of his friends, David. His father was beaten and his mother raped but still his father claimed he knew nothing. Heavy footsteps were heard and up the men went to Peri`s room accompanied by the yells for him to run and try to escape all the while. The men arrived at the top of the stairs, the two boys fled for a nearby closet. The door knob turned. Their small feet beat at the ground, the door knob turned, Peri`s hands shot out and pushed David. The boy stumbled and the door opened, Peri sat in the closet watching the scene as a gun was leveled at David’s head and tears flowed from the boys eyes. His two parents begged to leave the boy alone, the young Peri watched this all from a slit in his closet. One of the goon’s handgun exploded into life causing that disgusting gray brain matter to slap against the doors of the closet. The Boy was dead and worst of all Peri knew that should have been him, he knew he should have died but no he had sacrificed his best friend instead. Sirens were heard and the gangland goons left running away into the night. Two weeks of bed care for both his parents the money was shoved into bags and they left the country to leave and never look back. So the family fled into America and the parents began to work and Peri continued his schooling disregarding a social life. Smoking was taken up when he was twelve and all chances of friendship was ignored, his response to a friendly comment was always the same: that lazy grin and sometimes (when he was feeling particularly vocal) "Its for you’re own Good, Sweet-cheeks. Trust me. The dead don’t lie.".His scores were average on all his tests. He excelled only at Art and English where his writings and art were considered too "dark".His pictures were too strong, too ugly, too empty of only he knew what, and his writings were considered too graphic…graphic meaning gore. With the occasional self harming and fight; he was always more of the background members of the class. Only speaking when someone spoke to him, Only lashing out when someone pushed him. One incident where he was forced to lash out was the constant shoving and pushing by a group of youths outside of school. Everyday he would be pushed by them as he passed them, then one day he emerged from his house on the way to school although today he was drinking a glass of milk. Taunts were thrown as he descended the steps to the lawn. Steps were taken and the glass was smashed directly across the Pack`s leaders eyes. Needless to say he was left alone. The Boy is a wallflower but like the best flowers, he has thorns. Number: B39 Designated Weapon: Colt mk. V Revolver (Anaconda, .44 Magnum) Conclusions: He's already seen death, so I don't think killing for this guy will be too much of a problem. Unless, of course, it triggers the memory of his best friend dying right before his eyes. That'd be a rather interesting sight to see.... I have a feeling that B39'll speak up more, and lash out even more during the SOTF ACT, since the ACT seems to bring out things in people. I have a feeling he'll get crafty with the way he'll kill his opponents. Game Evaluations Handled by: MismatchedEyes, Slacker Kills: Andrew Mutaeneau, Umi Martin, Thom Chuck, Ian Hargrave, Glenn Hughes, Cillian Crowe Killed by: Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: 9mm Ingram, Shuriken stars, Ghilli Camoflauge suit, Saber, Magnum, Colt Magnum Allies: Stevan Hyde, Eh-Sun Choi, Dorian Greywood Enemies: Jacob Starr, Elise Aversano, Angharad Davies, Shinya Motomura Mid-game evaluation: Peri's stint on the island began harmlessly enough when he awoke near the waterfall after his crash landing from the terrorist chopper and recovered his issued daypack to make a brilliant discovery in the form of his issued weapon. Almost immediately thereafter, Peri discovered a corpse lying near the falls, and that was when something clicked. While most of the students seemed to be protesting the game, Peri had no qualms about killing the other students to survive. Looking into the face of the dead body before him, Peri knew something wasn't right. He felt no remorse, no sympathy for the dead boy. Instead, he simply disposed of the body in a bush, hoping the nearby corpse wouldn't cause someone to immediately count him as an enemy. After removing the area of the body, Peri sat down in silent contemplation on whether or not he would play the game, but was eventually disturbed when another student by the name of Elise Aversano fell upon him. Almost nonchalantly, Peri pointed his newly acquired weapon at her and demanded she hand hers over lest he end her stay on SOTF island abruptly. However, things didn't go Peri's way, as the British girl adamantly refused to cede her weapon. In fact, the girl asked him matter-of-factly if he'd even killed anyone with his weapon. In a blatant lie, Peri informed the girl that he'd killed another student with his bare hands in order to confiscate the gun. To add to his tall tale, Peri even indicated the corpse of the boy he had stumbled across earlier and thrown in the bushes, claiming that to be the boy he had killed. By this point the girl was beginning to lose her composure, and though she was trying not to let it show, it was blatantly obvious. Inevitably, it was Elise who gave in to the standoff and complied with Peri's request to forfeit her gun to him. In what could almost be considered an act of mercy, Peri simply ejected the magazine from the gun and gave it back to the crying girl, then even went so far as to offer her one of his prized cigarettes. After a slight discussion Peri even offered up the idea of the two aligning themselves. Elise reluctantly accepted his offer, and after returning her weapon to her, the two set off for a new destination: Lookout Point. Note: It is during this scene that Peri actually expresses thoughts of the game being a fake, people not really dying, and the gun in his hand simply being a toy. At this point, Peri isn't sure whether or not he believes the mayhem and murder surrounding him is even reality. After the long and lonely trek to the Lookout Point, Peri and his companion found their spot of choice to be completely devoid of life. Peri offered to keep watch while Elise took a moment to rest, but the rustling of nearby bushes quickly changed the mind of his companion. Quickly dismissing it as nothing, the duo continued to plan out their next course of action. Their discussion was soon interrupted as the cracking sound of a gunshot rang out nearby, causing both parties to turn their full attention toward the source of the sound. Moments later the voice of Stevan Hyde resounded from the nearby treeline, after which Peri instructed Elise to call him out. Peri hid in the shadows, meanwhile coaching Elise into her next move of approaching the newcomer. The standoff between Stevan and Elise got nowhere fast, and inevitably ended with Stevan approaching Peri's hiding spot. Peri retaliated by pointing his weapon at the incoming boy, and another standoff ensued, with Stevan finally dropping his weapon and, ironically enough, offering Peri a cigarette. As introductions rotated around, Peri demanded proof that Stevan wasn't just another player out for a kill. Note: At this point in the game, Peri has some vague recollections of a childhood friend by the name of Stevan. However, he has yet to put two and two together, and simply blows off the idea, telling himself that the odds that this Stevan was his former best friend are slim to none. Peri instructed the other two to build a fire in an attempt to keep the group warm and dry them off from the oncoming storm raging outside of the shack on the lookout point. Meanwhile, something sinister was lurking in the bushes just outside. The whimper let out by their stalker was enough to send the trio into fits of paranoia, and Peri was the one who finally decided that they should leave the area immediately and find some sort of real shelter. After some deliberation between the group and the failed suggestion that they go to the school building, their destination was finally decided: the small house. With that, Peri set off in the lead, leaving Elise and Stevan to follow (or try to catch up with, depending on whose perspective you were looking through) him. When the trio arrived at the Small House, Peri and Stevan entered the house with raised guns, while Elise decided to flee from both of them. After Peri realized that Elise went away, he followed her to the beach, where he shot her in the leg and robbed her. He then decided to go back to his ally, Stevan, who he could trust. Returning to the Small House he saw his ally Stevan and a stranger Jacob Starr, and aimed his gun at Jacob. After Stevan and Jacob had a quick discussion, they agreed on an alliance and Jacob joined Stevan and Peri's group. The trio then travelled to a new destination, the Hospital, after they rested. Shortly after Stevan left and shortly before Jacob and Peri left, the resident top-killer tried to convince Peri just to kill in self-defense. The trio arrived at the hospital, where the group of David Jackson, Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, Hawley Faust and the injured Elise Aversano were inside. While Peri and Jacob discussed how to approach into the hospital, David and Amanda saw them and warned their group. When Jacob, Peri and David were at gunpoint, Jacob switched the sides and broke the alliance, pointing his gun at Peri. After a gunfight Jacob and the group in the hospital fled by using the backdoor, Peri and Stevan went inside to the hospital, just to find Elise, who was forgotten by the Intrepid Six. After Stevan tortured the wounded girl, Peri wanted to aid Elise just to change his mind, so Stevan shot Elise in the stomach, killing her. After his point of view was changed by the death of Elise, Peri and Stevan split up, leaving the hospital. Peri went to the Warehouse, the current location of Umi's Escape group, consisting of Umi Martin, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou, Kiyoko Asakawa, Cassandra Roivas and Garrett Langston. When Peri arrived, Umi aimed his gun at him, until she realized he wasn't hostile. Then Peri entered the Warehouse and joined the peaceful group, where the paranoid Kiyoko shot at him, hitting the vending machine next to him instead. Slowly, one after one the whole group arrived at the place, so the situation settled down and the atmosphere was friendly again. This just lasted, until Max McNeal arrived in front of the Old Warehouse. Peri decided to greet him by having him at gunpoint and taking his bag. After he was sure he wasn't hostile, Peri decided to let Max in. Umi, who realized that too many people were in the Warehouse, however decided not to let Max join their group and told him to leave, while giving a warning shot. Garrett who also realized the fact, left the Warehouse to go to his mission to kill Jacob. After Max's question whether he gets his bag back or not was negoiated by Peri and Max also left the Warehouse. Umi then also decided that Peri should also leave her group as he just had caused trouble since he joined the group. So Peri moved outside, complaining about it. Umi followed him outside and they had an angry discussion, which lead Umi to shoot Peri. Peri then shot Umi, who felt guilt about shooting Peri. With that Peri achieved his first kill. Peri then entered the safe Warehouse again, telling the oblivious remaining members the lie that Umi ran away and that he would follow her to help her and bring her back. As he took some weapons, said farewell to Dai and the unconscious Aiden and wanted to leave his attention was taken by gunshots inside the warehouse. When Peri checked upstairs he saw a message from Kiyoko and the corpses of Kiyoko and Cassandra. He then took the guns from them, making him a rather heavy armed person. After Aiden woke up from his coma and the both remaining group members Aiden and Daisuke suspected Peri, Peri left the Warehouse. Outside of the Warehouse Stevan stood and was surprised meeting Peri. Happy about the Reunion both of them exchanged words and left the Warehouse together. Both of them arrived at the Lookout Point, where they Jason Andrews and Jayne Brown. They let them go through and then Angharad Davies came, who Peri gave an offer after robbing her. He gave her a gun with one bullet and said that they can meet again if she manages to kill somebody. After that Angharad left and they met Shinya Motomura and after a hostile encounter they allied up to slaughter Thom Chuck and Waldo Woodrow together. Then after killing those boys they rested and Shinya left the group, saying he will outlive them. Peri then also left the Lookout Point, while Stevan was still smoking there. Peri then wandered to the Hillside Cliff where he witnessed Shinya Motomura, killing Cleo Barston. Angry at the fact that Shinya left the group, Peri attacked Shinya and a fight occured, which lead to both of them being wounded. Shinya then fled from Peri and Peri also left the Hillside Cliff. In the Dark Caves Peri found the group of Xian Chun, Andrew Mutaeneau, Vince Noir and Angharad Davies, where he shot and killed Andrew. Angharad remembered him of the pact they made at the Lookout Point and they left the Dark Caves. When Peri and Angharad went together to the Bathroom Facility, Peri changed his mind and betrayed Angharad by shooting her. The two of them then were attacked by Cydni Pullman. However Angharad killed her by shooting her. Peri still shot at Angharad, until she collapsed. Thinking she was dead, he left the Bathroom Facility. On the Dirt Path he encountered the fat Baseball boy Ian Hargrave, he shot repeatedly and then decapicated. This was witnessed by Antonio Franchini, who applauded him afterwards. Peri who aimed his gun at him and saw the unarmed boy suggested him to take Ian's wrench as a weapon, before he left. Peri arrived at the School Building, where he fought and later allied himself with Eh-Sun Choi, who appeared to have Shinya's weapons. In the school they had a confrontation with Jeremy Torres's group and Antonio and he had another reunion with Stevan Hyde. After the fight, Choi followed Antonio, while Stevan and Peri followed the wounded students Glenn Hughes and Mallory DeLuca to the Lookout Point. At the Lookout Point Peri and Stevan encounter the lovers and Peri gives Mallory a choice: She could decide whether she or Glenn should die. When Mallory decided that she should be killed, Peri surprisingly shot and killed Glenn. Mallory, who cried asked why he had done that, Peri explained that it was fun and that she should run away, what she had done. Then Peri discovered Choi again, who killed Kousaka Takeda and joined Peri and Stevan again. At the Well the trio encountered a group consisting of Neville Eden, Clare Shephard, Dorian Greywood, Jason Andrews and Ryan Torres. Peri, who wanted to act stealthy convinced Stevan and Choi to hide, although Stevan wanted to directly attack the group and therefore left Choi and Peri. The two of them however didn't stay at the Well for a long time, because soon the fight between the group tear it apart, so everybody fled. So Peri also left the Well, leaving Choi behind. On Day 7 encountered the Meat Cleaver weilding Cillian Crowe, at the burnt down Bamboo Coppice. Peri's first attempts of shooting him failed, as it soon turned out that Cillian wore a Kevlar and he received some scars from Cillian. However Peri managed to kill Cillian by shooting him in the head. Then Peri took the kevlar of Cillian and left the Bamboo Coppice. At the Hillside Cliff Peri met Stevan and Choi again. The three of them fought the well-armed Shannon McLocke, until McLocke decided to commit suicide by blowing himself up with the hopes of taking the three with him. After the victory Stevan and Peri left the place and Choi didn't manage to catch them up. Arriving at the Lighthouse, which was occupied by Dorian Greywood. Dorian, who wanted to fortify the Lighthouse had gas fly everywhere. The cigarfire of Peri and Stevan however detonated the gas and the Lighthouse exploded. After that Peri and Stevan split up for the last time. On Day 9 with 25 contestants remaining, Peri went to the Small House to rest. When Dorian Greywood approached him, he questioned himself if playing was even a good idea. So he helped Dorian and they had a peaceful conversation. He and his new ally soon went together to the Ravine and spoke together. After they arrived at the Bathroom Facility and Dorian showered, Peri left him and wished him the best wishes. After realizing he might have killed Dorian, by leaving him alone, at the Lighthouse he saw another person. Peri then shot at the person Adam Dodd and approached him. When he fell down, because he tripped on a rock. Dodd then decapicated him with a machete. End-game evaluation: The stealthiest killer on the island dies, because he trips? Haha. He sure had potential to win this thing, but then he allied with Dorian and became a whiny bitch. Memorable Quotes: *''"You're lucky, God loves fat kids"'' - To Ian Hargrave before killing him *''"He didn't do the truffle shuffle...so I cut his head off.'' - To Antonio Franchini after killing Ian Hargrave Other/Trivia *According to their profiles, Peri Barclay attended the same academy as fellow SOTF contestant Cody Jenson. Threads The following is a list of topics containing Peri Barclay, from beginning to end. *Starting Point For Male Student No. 38 *The Arrival *Travelling Circus *G19 - Drag The Sunrise Down *Travelling Circus *G19 - Stings Like A Bitch *Girl #30: Awakening *Starting Point For B#54 *On My Own *Dude! FORTIFIED! Pt. 2 *Truth Be Told, The Child Was Borne *Like Lambs To The Slaughter *The Morning After The Night Before *The Adventure Of Meatboy *'99' *Sunshower *Taking Stock *Girl #50 - Let It Bleed *Enter The Hero *Violence Fetish - Slacker assumes control of Peri during this topic. *Home *Emotional Catalyst *You Better Shape Up *A Link To The Past Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Peri Barclay. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students